cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
All Through The Night
}All Through The Night is the third episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1. Summary HENRIETTA TARGETS THE ORGANIZATION- Meredith meets Jo and the two have a startling realization regarding the werewolf. Henrietta continues to bait Meredith into fighting her and ups the ante by kidnapping Xander and Taryn, but no one is prepared for her next move. Erik and Juliette confront a hospitalized John about Henrietta's past with Peter. Gale and Enzo bicker over what to do with the increasingly unstable Vicki, and Alaska cuts a deal with Jacob Hawthorne. Elsewhere, Nora spies on Oscar while Mary Louise Fairchild contacts Lily and Tristan meets with a powerful ally. FLASHBACK STORYLINES- In Mystic Falls, Rebekah goes on her fourth date with Kahri and confides in her the Original Sister's new reality. Elijah and Kol work with Meredith, Dean Winchester (Earth-7), and Josephine toward discovering Silas' origins. Five years ago, Meredith takes a stand against her stalker. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Recurring Cast * James Marsters as Erik Sulez * Jessica Chastain as Juliette DeSilva * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska * Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Kelly Frye as Gale Karnstein * Haley Ramm as Ariane * Taylor Cole as Sofya * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies (flashbacks) * Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint * Enver Gjokaj as Jacob Hawthorne * Chloe Bennett as Gemma Chalise * David Anders as John Gilbert * Tamara Braun as Silas * Julia Voth as Marcia Evers (flashbacks) * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield (voice/flashbacks) * Samuel Anderson as Xander Grant * Margaret Qualley as Margaret Orates * Emily Meade as Heather Orates * With Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * And Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin Episode Trivia * Antagonist: Henrietta Feyers * This episode is named after the Welsh lullaby of the same name. * This episode takes place on May 14, 2012. Revelations * Body Count * Gallery 40418-29623.jpg The-Fosters-Light-of-Day-Season-2-Episode-15-07.jpg Vanessa.104_R11.jpg Secrets-and-Lies-The-Trail-Episode-1-06.jpg 507799e5160871f76ede6cbaf2e626c1.jpg Pilot-diana-meade-29177571-1280-720.jpg 612brookelooksforsam.jpg One-Tree-Hill-8-21-Flightless-Bird-American-Mouth-brooke-davis-22114903-1280-720.jpg Hilarie burton 1285601188.jpg Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Arc: Family Secrets Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Arc: War in Mystic Falls Category:Henrith episodes Category:Enzale episodes Category:Tristora episodes Category:Kahbekah episodes Category:Jariel episodes Category:Merean episodes Category:Meris episodes Category:Freystan episodes Category:Erikette episodes Category:Enzage episodes Category:Machel episodes Category:Merik episodes Category:Meriette episodes Category:Jodith episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes Category:Episodes set in May 2012